Love is not a victory march
by swimmergirl3
Summary: Clare Morgan keeps having a reacurring dream of falling. and also a boy named Eli. but what she doesnt know yet is that a few states away in New York, the mystery boy Eli Chambers is having the same dreams. and to be honest, they scare him. OC/OC
1. the dream

**So, im kind of a HUGE Degrassi fan, and my favourite characters are Eli and Clare. So I made a fic about 2 OC's; Elijah Chambers and Clare Morgan. It's not just a 'lovey dovey' thing; there will be an actual plot.**

In my dream I was watching a guy sleep. Wow, that was a total Edward Cullen moment. And no, I do not usually watch people sleep like Edward creeps in her window to watch Bella sleep. That would be creepy. Anyway. This guy, he had jet black middle length hair; not short, but not long. His expression was peaceful. He reminded me of someone id seen and I knew that if he opened his eyes, I would instantly know who he was. I looked at my surroundings; I was in a room that had three doors. One presumably led out of the room. I sighed and sat down on the bed, careful not to make too much movement as to wake up this mystery boy. Now that I really looked at him, he was sort of really gorgeous. His hair looked slightly emo styled, but not completely. His pale skin contrasted his hair color and he slept with a smirk on his face. He looked to be maybe around the age of 15-16, so my age. He had an eyebrow ring, and a snake bite. He was wearing an orange shirt under a black jacket, and black skinny jeans. His Vans sneakers were at the side of the bed. Around his neck he wore a silver dog chain connected by one big loop with half of a heart like a dog tag, and a smaller more delicate chain that disappeared under his shirt. I felt like it should be around my neck for some reason. Anyway. It read '_Δεν επιτρέψτε μου πτώση_'. My brain automatically translated though I have no idea how. _Don't let me fall_. As soon as I had translated it, the scene changed.

I was clutching the edge of a cliff made of obsidian, it led into a dark chasm and I didn't want to find out what was down there. Just the tips of my fingers were all that were keeping me from falling, until I heard a voice. It felt like I should know the voice, but a name didn't come to mind. The voice was deep, and had an air of mystery to it. The voice called out my name.

"Clare!" I felt two cold hands grasp my wrists in an attempt to pull me out of danger, but it was useless. We were both exhausted to a point beyond belief; I couldn't hold out much longer. Words came up my throat like word vomit; I had no idea where they came from.

"Eli, please! Don't let me fall." Eli. That name sounded familiar. I whispered the last sentence. The boy- Eli was getting weaker, he wouldn't be able to hold me up for long.

"I won't, Clare. I promise you I won't let you fall." I couldn't see his face, but it sounded like he was close to crying. The silver chain around my neck that held the other half of the heart to the one on Eli's neck was getting heavier. Just like my heart, because I knew that I wasn't going to get out of this. I couldn't let Eli think this was his fault; I had to take one for the team. Even if it meant I wouldn't be coming back. I slipped my hand out of his, and I could hear him protesting, but my mind was far away. My hand went to the clasp at the back of my neck and I undid it. I was quick to grab the other side of the chain for it to not fall into the pit. _Tartarus_, my mind told me was what they called it. I grabbed a hold of Eli's wrist and took the chain, and shoved it into his palm.

"What- what are you doing? I wont let you fall, Clare!" he sounded exhausted, but was trying to make it sound like confidence. Now I knew that he was definitely crying. "I won't lose you." He whispered almost so quietly that I almost didn't hear it.

"Elijah, I love you, let me go." I said trying not to let pass the tears that threatened to break free.

"No, I wont!" he was being stubborn. I loosened my grip on his wrist, but he tightened his grip on mine. My heart was hurting; it weighed a thousand pounds in my chest.

"Please." I whispered. A bright gold glow had surrounded me, I could see his face. It added at least a hundred more pounds to the weight in my chest, he looked torn and hurt. Tears freely flowing from his dark green eyes.

"The blessing of Apollo." He whispered. He knew it was time for me to. He nodded once; almost so unnoticeable that I wasn't sure if I had really seen it. I closed my eyes and I felt his hand go slack. I was free-falling into the darkness. The gold light still around me, but less noticeable now. I closed my eyes once more and waited for the pain that I knew was coming. The soundtrack to my death was the pain filled sobs coming from my everything. Because he was; Elijah Chambers was my everything.

I sat bolt right up in my bed, my forehead was sticky with sweat and I was panting. I felt my neck, but there was nothing there. I looked around in my dark cold room. I felt eyes on me, but I wasn't sure from where. I sighed, id had this dream three nights in a row, and it_ had_ to mean something.


	2. so we meet

Eli's POV

I woke up screaming, thrashing around and crying. Id just had the same dream that I have been having for the last three days. Munro was couched down in front of me, shaking my shoulders.

"Eli! Eli, it's just a dream!" he whispered urgently. I sat up and leaned back against the cool wall of the Poseidon cabin. Percy was still fast asleep. I swear, nothing could wake that child. I ran my hand through my hair to push it off of my sweaty face, and wiped my eyes free of tears.

"I keep having this god damn dream, Munro."

"I know. This is the third night in a row I've woken you up screaming. You keep screaming this girl's name."

"Clare." I said, automatically though I didn't even know a girl named Clare.

"Ha. That's funny. Eli and Clare." Said Munro, chuckling a bit. I shot him a glare, but he couldn't see it very well in the dark.

"Enough with the Degrassi jokes." I grumbled. Oh, yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Elijah Chambers, twin brother to Munro Chambers, who ironically plays Eli in the TV show Degrassi, and whose character dates a girl named Clare. Oh, and we're the twin sons of Poseidon.

"Hey, not my fault man." He said, smirking and raising his hands in defence. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight.

"It's going to be a long night." I whispered to no one really. Munro was already asleep again, and I was left awake in my lonely cabin.

Clare's POV

Like I thought, I didn't sleep another wink after the nightmare. _Like always_, I thought to myself. I checked my alarm, and the clock read 10:46 AM. It was first week of summer break, so I didn't have to go anywhere. I could just enjoy the nice Nashville weather. I got out of my comfy bed and took a shower in my bathroom. Once I was done, I dried off, got dressed and wandered downstairs to find something to eat. I opened the fridge and saw nothing appetizing, so I closed it. I walked over to the pantry and scanned the shelves full of food. I finally decided and grabbed a package of strawberry pop tarts. I went into the living room to eat and watch some cartoons, but of course something had to go wrong, because my life can't just be normal. As soon as I stepped into the living room, someone grabbed me from behind and put their hand over my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could, while thrashing to get free, but the idiot was wearing black leather gloves. Strange for the summer time. And before I knew it, I collapsed against the intruder's body, his gloves smelt like rubbing alcohol. My eyesight went black, and I don't really remember anything else.

When I woke up, there were at least fourteen different people looking down at me. I felt like a lab rat. Once my eyes adjusted, everyone backed up a bit. When I went to sit up, I realized my hands were bound by what looked like bronze handcuffs. And apparently so were my feet clad in my neon pink and green Nike high tops that I had just bought two days ago. At least, I think it was two days ago.

"What day is it?" I asked the people. Nobody answered me, and I figured I wasn't going to get an answer from any of these teenagers. Wait. Hold the phone. Teenagers were my captors? What the heck? I looked at all of the faces; some of them looked somehow related. A girl with curly blonde hair and intimidating grey eyes spoke up.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am Clare Morgan. Who are _you_?" I spat back. The girl looked like she was about to slap me, and took a step forward. But a boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes caught her arm and whispered something to her. She seemed to calm down a bit. a man spoke, but he sounded way older then any of these teenagers. Then I realized that they weren't speaking. In front of me, a few people moved so that I was facing a man in a wheelchair. He looked friendly, but on the other hand stern.

"Where am i?" I demanded him.

"If you are really who we believe you are, then you exactly where you are." He said calmly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Where are we?" he said, gesturing to the big room we were in. I looked down and realized that I was sitting on a ping pong table. How embarrassing.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you." I retorted. The man looked past my right shoulder and spoke again.

"Nico, are you absolutely positive?" I turned my head. The guy with the black gloves name was Nico? EW. Im going to kick his sorry little ass later.

"Chiron, I watched her for weeks, for the last three days she's been waking up screaming. What could be more suspicious?"

"You watched me _sleep_?" I asked him with a disgusted look on my face. He was about to respond what I was sure was a 'witty come back', but he didn't have a chance before the door flew open and in ran two guys.

"Sorry! Sorry we're late!" said one, his voice sounded somewhat familiar. I turned to face them and my jaw dropped.

"You're … You're Munro Chambers." I said in complete shock. I am a HUGE fan of Degrassi. Especially of Eli and Clare. _Woooooow …. Way to be ironic_, I thought to whoever was sending me that dream. The second boy looked up and I yelped in shock. He didn't react so well either. He stumbled back and gave me an accusing glare. I shrank back.

"Who are you?" asked Munro.

"I am Clare Morgan." I stated, my eyes never leaving the other boy. All of the color drained from his face, and the blonde bitch from before followed my gaze.

"Eli, do you know her or something?" she asked bitterly. He didn't respond, he only grabbed Munro's wrist and pulled him back out the open door. _Well, so much for that_.


	3. im going to be killed by aphrodite girls

Eli's POV **(Sorry this part isn't going to be very good, it's just a filler and I have no idea what should be going through Eli's mind.)**

"Munro!" I hissed as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back through the door we had just come in. Once we were a safe distance from the big house I grabbed his shoulders.

"Munro! That's her, the girl from my dream!" _Wow. That sounded really cliché and lame_.

"That sounded really lame, in case you didn't know that. And I figured when she said her name was Clare." He said, rolling his eyes. "And anyway, what's so bad about the dream? She's really hot." I snapped. Actually, I smacked him in the face to regain his attention, he had zoned out.

"If for the last three days ive been having a hot dream about her, then why would I wake up, crying, sweating and screaming? And Gods, you are such a douche." He grinned, I don't know if he had heard what I said or not.

"Well, you could've just had really great-" I smacked him again. Munro and his filthy mind!

"Munro!" I yelled, getting some unwanted attention from the Aphrodite girls. _Crap!_ There were at least five new girls running up to us, Munro had just gotten here on Saturday and for some reason, stayed in the cabin in fear of the Aphrodite girls. And he had reason to, they are like hawks.

"Munro! Munro! Can you autograph this for me! Im like, your totally biggest fan!" they all screamed. Ugh. I got pushed away from Munro, and nobody really noticed me. The girls were getting on my nerves, so I did something that will probably get me killed later; I soaked them all in water. Their screams could probably be heard all the way in Manhattan as they all fussed over their hair and make up. Yet again: ugh. As each and every girl passed me, they gave me a dirty look, and about three of them slapped me across the face. _Whatever_, I though inwardly.

"No need to be rude, Elijah." Said my brother in a disapproving tone.

"Just shut up and listen!" I yelled, getting his attention. By this time the counsellors were coming out of the big house to see what was wrong.

"Ok, Gods. What's your issue?" he said, slightly annoyed. See, that's where Munro and I aren't the same. We look almost exactly alike, except im more 'emo' than he is. We have the same smile/smirk, same dark green eyes, im a bit taller then he is, but his attitude makes up for it. oh, yes, attitude: im more shy then Munro, I mean, if I had all of the attention that he gets in public, id probably kill myself. That's why Nico Di Angelo and I get along, he's my best friend. And yeah, I know, twins are supposed to be each others best friends, right? But trust me, if he wasn't family, id probably hate his guts.

"In my dream, she dies. She falls into Tartarus, and I let her. She's a daughter of Apollo." He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you stalk her?"

"No! But before she falls, she's convincing me to let her go, and she's surrounded by a gold light, I recognized it as the blessing of Apollo."

"That sounds harsh man. Why do you let her go?" finally, he was starting to get it. Dumbass.

"Because she told me to. And I think that I would've fallen with her if she'd told me to." I said, starting to shake. This wasn't making any sense, I didn't ask for this nightmare. Truthfully, the first time I'd had the nightmare, I wished that id never ever meet a girl named Clare, because then I know it would come true. But my life just sucks, doesn't it?

"That's intense." He said. Percy rushed up to us.

"Eli, what happened?" I looked at my half brother and shrugged.

"You Percy, are the most oblivious person I have ever met." I said before smirking and walking back towards the big house. I heard him asking Munro what just happened, and I heard Munro laughing. That must be a good sign. I walked back into the rec room to find a very annoyed looking Clare trying to figure out how to break her hand cuffs.

Clare's POV

"That's not going to work." A new voice said. I stopped banging the hand cuffs on the corner of the table, it had been a last resort because nothing would break these god damn things. I looked towards the voice, and my words got caught in my throat. I must've looked pretty stupid because my mouth was hanging open.

"Yeah, I know. 'Omigods' moment, right?" he said, trying to joke but I wasn't laughing. Cue the awkward silence.

"So … um. The dream. Right." he said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, um. You been having it too?" I asked, sitting back down on the ping pong table.

"Yeah, last three nights."

"Same here."

"So, what are we going to do about it?" he asked, moving from his position leaning on the door frame.

"Well … first tell me your version of the dream." I said, thinking logically.

"Oh. I guess so. Umm … my dream starts when you're hanging off the cliff, and then you ask me not to let you fall. So I say I wont, then I felt like I was getting my energy drained from my body, and I was exhausted. Then you give me your necklace, and shove it in my palm. So I ask you what you're doing. Then you tell me to let you go, and you started glowing gold; the blessing of Apollo. I didn't want to let you go, but I felt myself nod, and my hand let yours slip, then you were …. Falling." He finished. He was shaking just remembering the nightmare; I don't blame him.

"Oh." Was all I was able to say. He looked up.

"What was your dream like?" he asked, sort of shyly. For someone who dressed in black skinny jeans, black jackets and orange camp shirts, with a snake bite and eyebrow ring, he wasn't as confident as he looked.

"Well, the beginning was different. I was in a big room, it was grey marble with sea shells and different ocean themed things. I remember that there were three doors. This might sound creepy, but I was watching you sleep. Not in a total Edward Cullen way, but yenno, just … in general I suppose. I saw a dog chain connected by one big loop with a dog tag like half heart that said 'don't let me fall'. But there was another chain, it was more delicate, and it was half hidden under your shirt. I felt like … like it should've been on my neck. But then the scene changed and it was exactly how you said, but in my perspective." I finished awkwardly after the 'I felt like … like it should've been on my neck' part. We were silent for a few minutes.

"What are we going to do about this?" I asked, breaking the tension.

"I think we should be friends. That all. It's the best way to avoid this 'dream'." He said, putting air quotes around the word dream.

"Makes sense." I nodded. He nodded in agreement and turned to leave. "HEY! Wait! Wanna tell me why im here, and uh, why im in handcuffs?" I said, lifting up my hands to give him an example. He smirked. Wow, he and Munro have the same smirk/smile.

"Oh, they think you are a spy for another camp." He said, taking a step forward.

"There's another camp?" I asked, in confusion.

"You really have no idea where you are, do you?" he said, losing the smile.

"I have absolutely no idea where I am, or what is going on." I said, seriously.

"Let me be the first to explain." He said, sitting down on a chair in front of the table.


	4. the blonde chick has a brain?

So, when everyone else came back into the room, I had at least _some_ idea of what was going on here. At camp half blood …? I think that's what he called it. Everyone crowded around me like they had when I woke up, but now I looked at them with confidence in my eyes, and knowing for sure that I was not the person they thought I was. The blonde chick from before spoke up.

"So, ready to fess up? Or are you still going to try the 'innocent' game?" she sneered. From the people around me's expressions, I could tell that she probably wasn't normally like this.

"It's not a game, Annabeth." Said Eli, defending me. "She really isn't a spy."

"And why should we believe you? Munro over here told us all about your dream. You could be covering for her." Eli's cheeks flushed pink as he glared at his brother.

"You are such a douche it's not even funny, man. You weren't supposed to tell anyone about the dream. You said you wouldn't." he said, walking over to get in his brothers face. Munro cowered a bit beneath the glare of Eli, but found the courage to speak.

"A-Annabeth was sitting on top of me with her dagger at my throat. Sorry bro." he said, genuinely scared. He looked at a tall blonde haired boy with a large gold bow slung across his back. I had the urge to try it out; my target would've been the blonde girl who Eli had called 'Annabeth'. But I resisted the urge.

"Did she, Will?" he asked, still not believing his brother. The blonde boy- Will nodded his head. Eli calmed down a bit, and turned to face his brother one again.

"You're a lucky bastard, did you know that?" he said, clearly with acid as he faced 'Annabeth' again.

"Ooh, someone's a bit touchy feely today, isn't he?" said Annabeth in a voice like you would talk to a toddler. Ok, if I had been Eli at that moment, she would've already been on the floor, unconscious and with a broken nose. The black haired guy, who'd stopped Annabeth from slapping me earlier put his hand on her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes.

"Annabeth, that's enough. What's gotten into you today?" his voice was calm and soothing, like the ocean. She sighed and relaxed.

"I don't know Percy, ever since this morning when you woke me up, telling me to come to the big house, ive been really tense."

"I can tell." I muttered under my breath. She glared at me. 'Percy' shook her shoulders and she looked back at him.

"Her attitude doesn't help either." She pointed out.

"I know." He said, reassuringly.

"HEY!" I protested, but even I knew that it was true. My mom used to always say: one day, your attitude will get you far in life. Or fired. And I live by that rule. That's when the thought struck me: my mom.

"Um, hello! Anybody wanna tell me how im going to explain this to my mom?" I asked, interrupting the obvious 'lovey dovey' moment that Annabeth and Percy were having. My question just seemed to faze into everybody's mind. Everyone looked from one to another, probably having a secret conversation.

"Im on it!" said a boy with curly light brown hair, elfish features and a mischievous grin.

"This is going to go over well." said a pretty girl who followed him out the door. "Ill make sure he doesn't screw up!" she called to us over her shoulder.

"Who is that?" I asked nobody in particular. A boy who looked exactly like the one who just left sighed.

"That was my girlfriend, Katie Gardner, head counsellor of the Demeter cabin, and my dimwitted twin brother Connor. Im Travis, by the way." He said, sticking out a big hand for me to shake. And I would have, if I hadn't been hand cuffed.

"Ummm … hand cuffs, remember?" I asked, sort of rudely. _Here comes the attitude_, I thought to myself. Travis looked around and met all of the others' eyes. Another secret discussion. Finally, a girl with choppy brown hair pulled back with a red bandana, and a sour expression threw a key at Travis. He quickly caught it mid-air (Heading for his face, actually) and laughed.

"Nice try, Clarisse." He said, looking extremely smug.

"I get to be free?" I asked, hopefully.

"Well, if you promise to behave, and prove that you aren't the spy, then yes; you get to go free,"

"And, how exactly am I supposed to prove that im not a spy?" I replied, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Well …" he said, putting a hand on his chin like he was thinking. "You could-" he stopped abruptly when he was blinded by a gold light that seemed to be coming from somewhere above me. "Do that …" he said, still a bit dazed.

"Do what?" I asked quickly, looking around for the gold light, but I couldn't see it.

"Look up, numbskull." Said the girl with the choppy brown hair and red bandana. What had Travis called her? Clara … Christine … Clarissa … Clarisse? Sounds kinda right.

"I really don't feel like it, would you like to for me?" I asked, sweetly. Her head shot up from polishing her spear.

"What did you say to me, newbie?" she demanded, threateningly. Too bad she didn't scare me.

"You heard me, or where you too zoned out trying to make your ugly reflection look better in your spear. Because trust me, whatever polish you're using, well, it aint working." I said smugly. A Hispanic boy had to pull her out kicking and yelling from the room.

"Do you have a brain?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, and unlike you, I actually use mine." I spat back. Ok, maybe I was a bit too harsh, but yenno, when I get kidnapped for being someone who im not, being treated like shit. "Sorry, that was a bit harsh." I said before she could blow up on me. HA! I finally found the secret location of the gold glow; it was a shiny symbol above my head. I didn't recognize it.

"Anybody know what this symbol means?" I asked the room of shocked teenagers. The boy-Will spoke up. He was one of the few that had a smile on his face.

"Welcome to camp, baby sister." He said as he took the key from Travis and unlocked my hand cuffs.

"Wait, wait, wait. _Sister_?" I practically yelled. He just looked at me with that huge sunny smile of his.

"Yup, welcome, Clare Morgan, daughter of the sun god, and newest addition to the Apollo cabin."


End file.
